【APH立波忤逆】
by Cathryn F Roren
Summary: cp百合组立波，请注意避雷 NC-17 被总裁抖m老妈子立x脑残志弱小公举波刺激的结果 第一次码立波，凑合着看吧，反正我写的烂心里还没b数


忤逆

托里斯揉着太阳穴，思考该到哪儿找任性的小王子—也许尊敬的殿下正在学习剑术呢？他尽量往好的地方想，努力忽略那些不定因素，并把希望寄托在小王子不会跑到太奇怪的地方—不，不能再自我欺骗了。托里斯否决了那些安逸的想法。假如菲利克斯有个三长两短，或者看起来有个三长两短，受罚的就是他这个可怜的骑士了。

现在要做的是找到人。他一遍遍筛选菲利克斯从昨晚到两个小时前说过的每一句话—这是小王子的优点，想干什么总会脱口而出：把玛卡大妈的头巾扔到马厩里，偷走雅金卡的梳子，坐着王座玩儿—玛卡大妈的头巾还在头上，爱美的小姑娘也还没有发出尖叫…王座，还剩下王座。

来不及放下太阳穴上的手指，托里斯尽自己最快的速度跑向议事厅。今天陛下没有召集大臣，那儿还空着，刚好给了小王子越权的好机会。他几乎想甩掉腰间的剑，让自己的速度再快一些，再快一些，至少要在别人发现菲利克斯做了不该做的事之前—

"托里斯。"他刚气喘吁吁地站稳在议事厅门口，菲利克斯的声音就从里面传来。托里斯一边平复呼吸，一边无奈地看着搞得大家慌里慌张的王子殿下安然坐在父亲的座位上，摆着手示意他过来。"我等了你很久。"

他好像把声音压低了，似乎更沉稳了些？好吧，这只是尊敬的殿下日常抽风罢了。托里斯安慰着自己，竭力忽视菲利克斯不同平时的语调。

"站到这儿。"菲利克斯指向自己面前的一小片区域，像是在吩咐仆人—其实没差，托里斯也是伺候他的人之一，或者说是他们的特殊关系让菲利克斯有时会忘记身份差异。

托里斯的表情很让他满意：略微蹙起的眉头，略微眯起的眼睛，还有抿着的嘴唇。他的心脏扑通扑通地倒数着，和托里斯的脚步声重合，直到对方站在他面前。他想起了之前经过妹妹房间时听到的谈话—托里斯没能猜出他的谜语，于是去问同样一头雾水的雅金卡，交流无效后得出结论：永远不要试图揣摩卢卡谢维奇的思维，不仅白费力气还会让人心情烦躁。

—所以听话然后照做是最好的解决方法。菲利克斯为自己给托里斯想到的办法得意洋洋，而眼前的家伙显然没能明白他的良苦用心，腮帮子动着眼看就要发问。"停，把你的疑问吞进肚子里，"他抬起手放在脸边。"别猜了，别猜了，本大人一片苦心不是用来和你耗着的。"

托里斯还是把问题吞进了肚子里。接下来的安静对他几乎是种煎熬，远处的景象早已看过太多次，再看过去也没有什么意义；近处的菲利克斯只是安静地挑着眉毛，左腿搭在右腿上。他甚至不知道该把视线投在哪儿，除了向王座上的人投去疑惑的眼神—直到他注意到菲利克斯的手指一下下拨弄着繁复领口上的第一颗扣子。

他定定的站在原地，脸上皮肤绷紧，喉咙发干，似乎失去了语言和行动能力，只有喉头诚实地上下蠕动。菲利克斯这才稍微挑起唇角，眯着眼睛，以在托里斯看来近乎施舍的态度向他伸出手。

"想要吗？那就跪下证明。"

* * *

吻上菲利克斯指尖那一刻，托里斯的血液开始燃烧。

整齐的指甲，自己的杰作之一。每当菲利克斯觉得指甲长到足够藏污纳垢时，都会让他帮忙修剪。他小心翼翼地沿着边缘剪下，然后在最好的皮革上将尖利的边缘打磨整齐光滑以免这位尊贵的主人戳痛自己。现在触碰指尖的换成了他的嘴唇，圆润的指甲在他的嘴唇上磨蹭，有点痒。他行礼似的亲吻泛着浅粉的指甲，尽量不表现出一丁点情欲。

菲利克斯没有其他动作，他把这当成了默许，用下唇摩挲第一个指节，唇纹和皮肤上细小的褶皱互相摩擦。他不敢抬头看对方的表情，只是妄自猜测着—是像平常一样狡黠的笑容，还是面无表情地审视着这一切？与地面直接接触的膝盖有些疼痛，他往前移动些许，让那只手能放松地将重量交给他。

第二个指节，菲利克斯将其称为"惩罚专用"，用来敲打不合心意的事物，特别是托里斯的额头—"这个脑袋善于思考莫名其妙傻不拉几的蠢事而且经常忘记我要什么，这是给他的训诫，好好收着！"—菲利克斯总是这么说，自那以后，他把小王子说过的每句话都供到了心尖儿上—不管是冷冰冰训诫还是甜腻腻甜腻腻的情话，只要菲利克斯想回忆，他就能随时复述。

第三个指节，他暂停片刻，用鼻尖摩挲无名指和中指指节间的凹陷处，白暂的皮肤下清晰可见青色的血管。菲利克斯握紧手时，血管会更加明显，即使拳头就要挥到脸上，他也能在想象中让视线穿透血管壁，将流动的血液和那其中蕴含的、饱满的活力尽收眼底。他也会紧紧抓住菲利克斯攥紧床单的手，任凭凸起的指节硌痛自己的掌心—当然最合两人心意的是像现在这样，直接亲上去。

菲利克斯换了个腿翘着，手再往他唇边靠了靠。他刚好碰到手背上的伤疤，自己留下的，五年前的剑术课上。菲利克斯痛的哇哇惨叫，一副马上就要失血过多昏过去的样子吓到了旁边的老师。他以为自己没法活着走出教室，直到菲利克斯收起惨叫，摆出玩够了的表情哈哈大笑—他已经忘了自己是否生气，这条伤疤在他的记忆里珍藏了五年，只剩下满满的愧疚和怜惜。

他的吻最终停在手腕上，靠近拇指，再往上一些就能感受到脉搏的跳动。那只本来乖巧的手转了个圈儿，钳住他的下颏，拇指按上他的嘴唇。他保持单膝跪地的姿势，视线粘上另一人袖口。

"张嘴。"菲利克斯命令。他照做了，那根拇指伸入他的口腔，先是在唇角转了一周，再顶开没闭紧的牙冠，抵上他的舌尖。他用舌尖碰了碰异物，身子前倾试图让其更深入口中。对方却抽出手指，将粘上的唾液涂抹在他上唇。

托里斯听到一声轻笑，合拢的中指和食指马上送到嘴边。没有迟疑地，他舔过并拢的指缝，咸涩的汗水在味蕾上散开。他来回用舌尖撩拨，对方施加在手指上用以并拢的力也愈来愈少，等到他将两根手指的尖端都含入口中时突然展开。他终于能触碰指缝最深处，门齿轻轻噬咬指缝的嫩肉，吸吮着发出水声。菲利克斯尽量张开手指方便他动作，在他走神的瞬间插进嘴中。

他艰难地吞咽唾液，往前凑着，让那两根手指进的更深一些，对方肆无忌惮地往里捅，戳痛了他的上颚。被掌控的颤栗动颈椎开始，沿着脊柱一路传到下肢。他的呼吸因兴奋变得粗重，却又被异物阻塞无法大口喘气，略微缺氧的不适在这一切美好的事物面前烟消云散。

菲利、菲利克斯。他默念着，尊敬被欲望点燃，爆发出的爱意几乎将他吞噬。团长、主教、雅金卡、警告和忠言都在大火中焚毁，神的旨意在此刻也被丢弃到不屑中。只剩下他们二人在火中，燃烧的同时紧紧相拥。

口中的手指加快速度，模仿性交的动作抽插。他试图用舌头勾住，灵活的手指却夹住了舌叶。他的口腔被快速搅动，来不及吞咽的津液顺着唇角流下。他几乎失去理智，美妙的煎熬让他焦虑且欲罢不能。

嘴里的东西消失了，他抬眼，对上菲利克斯的视线，小王子还是那副似笑非笑的表情："把你的东西舔干净。"他说着，把手指伸到托里斯唇边，对方立刻凑上去，吸吮干净自己的津液，棕色卷发颤抖着，让人想起向猎户效忠的幼狼。

—太听话了，菲利克斯满意地点点头，收回手指，解开衣领最上方的纽扣。

* * *

菲利克斯攥紧王座，努力抬起腰，试图让托里斯进的更深一些。

托里斯只有这点最不和他心意，慢慢吞吞地。不管他们做过多少次，不管他如何证明自己不是一碰就会碎的瓷娃娃，低吼着让他快点儿。托里斯依旧会保持不该有的耐心，在贯穿他之前先让他等的发疯—他几乎要忍不住往后退一步。当然磨蹭的骑士会一副唯唯诺诺的样子解释这是怕殿下受伤—开玩笑，他怎么可能受伤，又怎么可能怕受伤？

身体里的东西终于进到最深处，像一只冬眠的蛇蛰伏在洞穴中，等待着主人的命令才敢醒来。"动！"于是他下了命令，嗓音像在一斤肉桂中煮过。

身后传来一声叹息，温吞的人终于试图撕下牢牢长在身上的皮。他满意地舒展了眉头，笑声和喘息险些同时从嘴里溢出—如果声音不会从没关紧的门缝中钻出去，跑到不应该出现的人耳朵里，他倒是乐得大喊大叫到嗓子发不出声，让托里斯了解到他所体会的欢愉。

托里斯突然一个深顶，这下倒是弄痛了他。他闷哼一声，抬起脚去踩托里斯，不足以弄脏对方的靴子却足够让那个冒失的家伙倒吸一口凉气。好吧，菲利克斯狠狠捶了一下王座，被酥麻灌满的身体却无法发出应有的力道，他的手背一点都没痛。收回刚才的话，某些时候托里斯还是需要小心翼翼的。他想。

但太小心翼翼了也没个头啊。他转过头看托里斯，对方刚刚解开衬衫上端的扣子，看他转过身楞了一下。不需要语言交流，菲利克斯张开嘴，托里斯凑上去，仔仔细细地，像用手指抚摸圣像似的，用舌尖描摹对方唇部轮廓，又慢慢从唇缝滑进去。菲利克斯猛地闭嘴，不轻不重咬了咬他的舌头，眯起眼睛无声地嘲笑了他一番才放开牙关。托里斯的手顺着他腹部往下滑，慢悠悠冰凉凉，像只悄悄接近老鼠的蛇。他抓住托里斯的手，按在自己早就抬头的家伙上。

"摸摸他。"他侧头避开托里斯的嘴唇。"如果本大人不动，你还想在我肚皮上耽搁多久？"

回应他的是陡然加快的抽插。菲利克斯几乎要大笑出声，如果他不需要努力用拳头挡住即将出口的喊声—在他意识到这一点后，开心的心情全飞到了云彩上，化作无趣的雨水滴滴答答落下来，弄湿他的同时顺便打湿托里斯的头发，湿湿的黏在他肩膀上—如果雅金卡再趴上去，一定会把她的头饰弄湿。到时候托里斯就会因为弄哭了小公主被拎着耳朵处罚，雅金卡又会满脸鼻涕地跑出来解释，却委屈得说不出一句话。

"—也许、唔…也许你需要一个…一个新头饰？"他努力从喉咙里挤出断断续续的词，说完之后自己也发现这简直没头没脑，又忍不住扑哧一声笑出来。托里斯显然无所适从，他的动作停下了，几秒后才支支吾吾地回答菲利克斯："…我、我爱你？"

就像有人在脑海里敲响大钟，菲利克斯乱七八糟缠在一起的思维线猛然断开，整整齐齐地排成一列，在脑海中未被快感占据的空间里排成大大的爱心。"…拔出来，本大人累了，"他沉默许久，转过头要求托里斯。"我想躺下。"

他总是能如愿以偿。托里斯慢慢退出，菲利克斯顺势一屁股坐到地上。地毯和皮肤接触时没有冰冷，只有些许刺痒的触感。托里斯跪在他腿间，他仰面躺下，抬起腿欢迎对方进入—他那颗不大的心已经被浓情蜜意填满，但只有身体也被填满后，爱意才会爆发出来。他抓着托里斯半长的头发，托里斯抬起头看他，绿眼睛里像是蒙了一层水汽。

菲利克斯眨眨眼，确认自己是否看错了。托里斯偶尔会有小鹿似的眼神，但已经很久没出现过—他第一次意识到自己对托里斯的某些印象还停留在好几年前第一次亲吻时。托里斯呆的像个木雕，过了好久才想起张开双臂抱住他。"菲利克斯、菲利克斯…！"他一遍遍重复着，就是无法从肚中搜刮出一两句情话。打破僵局的还是菲利克斯，他挣开托里斯，眉毛挑的老高："你可想好了，要是被发现，我们两个都会被绑在柱子上烧成炭！"

托里斯深深低下头，菲利克斯还没来得及后悔，他便抬起头，绿色的大眼睛蒙了一层雾："到时候您也不能丢下我。"

菲利克斯深吸一口气，从回忆中脱出。托里斯的牙齿抵在他的锁骨上，又痛又痒，催情效果极佳。他不由自主地收紧，却换来更多快感。身体里搏动的家伙颤动一下，又准确无误地擦过敏感点。"嘿…托里斯。"他轻声念叨对方的名字，却忘了下一句是什么，只好在托里斯放开锁骨时捏捏他的耳朵尖："真听话，代替雅金卡那个小坏蛋当我妹妹怎么样？"

"但我记得你之前说的不是妹妹。"托里斯侧头亲了亲他的手心。"那是…"他努力想扯出一个笑容，可惜话说到一半就再也无法继续，只来得及把发热的脸颊埋在菲利克斯手心。

"哈哈…至少现在想让你做妹妹。"菲利克斯盘紧他的腰，使劲儿搓了搓托里斯红得像熟透樱桃的脸蛋—几个月前，托里斯忧心忡忡的告诉他国王有给他找个王妃的想法。他叉着腰，颐指气使地抬起下巴："那可是未来的王后！你有什么好担心的？""可是…可是…"托里斯结巴得像个木偶。"噢…看来你是对未来的王后有意见！"他再接再厉，一脚把托里斯踩入窘迫的泥沼。

"可是你之前还说不许我娶妻…"托里斯终于憋出一句实话，他拍拍那颗棕色的脑袋，动作轻柔得像是在抚摸上好的天鹅绒："想多了亲爱的，你的妻子哪儿会有王后重要呢？"眼看托里斯就要憋成一个闷水缸，他才宽慰地拍了拍小骑士的肩膀："开玩笑的啦，本大人只想要你做王后！"

"—我的王后？"他再次揉揉托里斯的脑袋，对方只是急切地凑上来亲吻他的嘴唇。他抑制住在脑海中让托里斯套上王后华服的冲动，同样热烈地回吻他。直到他们都气喘吁吁地放开，他才拍了拍托里斯的肩膀："好了，亲爱的王后，你的国王命令你快一些。"

托里斯把他的腿抬到手臂上，菲利克斯盯着天花板，实现仔细描摹精美的浮雕，却在托里斯动起来后再无法看仔细。他记得那是创世主降下天罚的故事，堕落的人们被火烧、被水淹，在痛苦中死去，他们的灵魂永远在地狱中受苦。大主教讲完这个故事后，把他领向了火刑场。在那里，他看见两个女人被绑在一起烧死。

"她们是堕落的人。"大主教解释道。

尚且年幼的菲利克斯无法理解，直到他爱上托里斯，才意识到堕落离自己有多近。不止一次地，他在脑海中勾勒自己的结局，梦境为他递上画笔：系着沉重石块的麻绳扯得脚腕生疼，耳朵被指点声磨出茧子，湖水冷得让他打哆嗦，最后一口空气自肺中呼出，从水底能看见闪闪发亮的天空。或者削好不久十字架的木刺划伤手臂，脚尖努力伸直刚好能碰到干涩的木柴，浓烟灌满他的呼吸道，垂下焦黑的头颅前视线被浓烟遮蔽。

但这些吓不到菲利克斯。至少在被推进水中时，他能摸索着抱紧托里斯，防止他被湖水冻得发抖。在被火焰炙烤时，他可以用沙哑的嗓子大喊，诅咒杀死他们的人同时鼓励托里斯不要害怕。甚至在进入地狱的大门前，他可以帮托里斯回答魔鬼的盘问—天知道托里斯到那时候会不会紧张得口齿不清，被骂一通后扔给最可怕的恶魔。

不会的，绝对不会。他闭上眼睛，把托里斯的轮廓印在黑暗的空白中，又再次睁开眼睛，确保自己永远不会忘记。他又想到，自己努力记下的是托里斯气喘吁吁的样子，要是主人公之后知道了总归不太好，只能哭笑不得地打算找个时候重新记一遍。

"…托里斯。"他长长呼出一口气。"你能笑一下吗？"

"什么？"托里斯停下动作，直直看进菲利克斯的眼睛。他看见自己紧紧抿着嘴唇，只好像菲利克斯说的那样扯起嘴角，但对方显然没有满足："比哭还难看！再自然一点儿！我可不想记住你这幅鬼模样！"

托里斯被这连珠炮似的语速逗乐了，菲利克斯这才使劲儿眨了眨眼睛，然后表示他可以继续。他俯下身子，亲了亲菲利克斯的眼睛，嘴唇触碰到的睫毛沾满水汽。菲利克斯咯咯笑着，用未被抬起的那条腿蹭他的腰，又在他伸手来抓时稳稳当当盘好，下身猛地收紧让他打个激灵。

于是他继续，单手扶好对方的腰部，不紧不慢地一下下进到深处，擦过隐藏在内壁后的腺体。菲利克斯的手颤抖着，在地毯上蹭来蹭去却找不到一个能抓的地方，只好攀到他身上，抓过上衣和肩膀后落在他头顶，不轻不重拽着发根。他的身体也在颤抖，腹部肌肉一下下用力又放松，两条腿上下蹭着，像是想打开又像想夹紧，直到他找到一个舒服又不疲劳的角度。他的嘴唇也在颤抖，呻吟从其中滑出的瞬间还能给托里斯一个微笑。

他也想合上眼睛，把菲利克斯微笑的样子印在脑海中，然后带走。或者更直接些，把菲利克斯整个人带走。翻过高山、越过大海、穿过永远都望不到尽头的麦田，一定会有块地方属于他们。那里没有上帝，没有魔鬼，没有法律，只有两个人。

但这个地方存在吗？他反问自己。即使存在，他们也永远不可能到达。对他们来说，最有可能的结局是被一起送到宗教法庭，关上几天后选择湖水或火堆—他早在爱上一个男人时已经做好了选择，并且清楚他爱的人也是如此—菲利克斯曾警告过他，但他觉得被绑在十字架上是最好的结局。

他吻上菲利克斯的前胸，嘴唇能感受到对方胸腔中传来的搏动—如果时间能停住就好了。他想。那样他就有足够的时间，可以仔细地、慢慢地亲吻他爱的人，而不用像现在这样，把每次亲吻都当成最后一次。

菲利克斯攥紧发根的微小疼痛提醒了托里斯。他知道这是高潮的前兆，于是抓住菲利克斯腰部，在对方咬着嘴唇触到顶点时托起他。菲利克斯闭上眼睛喘了几秒，托里斯在这段时间达到高潮，另一人不断收缩的甬道紧紧咬着他，抽出时费了一番功夫。他伏在菲利克斯身上，两人的喘息合在一起。

"嘿。托里斯。"菲利克斯睁开眼睛，视线穿过托里斯和天花板。"你说灰飞到天空中，被阳光晒化了之后会变成什么？"

"会变成一场大雨。"托里斯亲了亲他的脸颊。


End file.
